User talk:Mli048
Template usage Please use this template for your country pages, as it would help maintain consistency and professionalism across the wiki. Thank you. [[User:Centrist16| ]] 01:28, October 21, 2016 (UTC) Blank articles It has come to my attention that you have re-created an article that was deleted for having no content. It has been deleted again and I ask you to refrain from re-creating it a third time unless, and only unless, you can actually write the article with substance. Ignoring my request can lead to you being blocked. [[User:Bowwow828| ]] [[User talk:Bowwow828| ]] [[Isokyria| ]] 03:21, October 21, 2016 (UTC) Re: Help Done. [[User:Centrist16| ]] 23:37, December 15, 2016 (UTC) Re: Block After I made it clear to you that the current state of your article was not acceptable for the mainspace (and moved it), you created it again under the mainspace, and on top of that, seemingly refused to heed to my request for you to create an infobox. If this was a mistake (because you were in the middle of the editing process), I apologize for the misunderstanding, but understand that I, as an administrator of this wiki, have taken a hardline stance with quality control. This wiki needs to enforce standards as most other wikis do, and we have too many undeveloped, dead articles and garbage content littering our wiki to allow more of it. I trust you and your friends will continue to work closely, and hopefully develop something fantastic. But I will not hesitate to take down anything that screams mediocre or disregards our policies. [[User:Centrist16| ]] 01:16, December 16, 2016 (UTC) :Sandboxes don't need an infobox, you're right, but what I saw was an article that wasn't sandboxed (not under your username). I did not block you because of Paunanor as that was already sandboxed. It was over Gaumelda, and if that article is for Bingers, then I will move it to his sandbox. [[User:Centrist16| ]] 01:22, December 16, 2016 (UTC) Re: A Few More Countries Thank you for your kind offer but I am committed to Sierra (which is part of Altverse) at this time, and currently, I'm quite overstretched with the amount of work I want to work on and accomplish for that project in addition to my real life commitments. [[User:Centrist16| ]] 03:10, December 16, 2016 (UTC) im going to make the page tommorrow, i have a bit of work to do Re: Sierran line of succession The current monarch of Sierra is Angelina II but currently, there is no page discussing the current Sierran succession to the throne list although the House of Columbia article does have something closely related to it–the entire lineal succession of monarchs from the Scottish kings to the present Sierran monarchy. [[User:Centrist16| ]] 03:49, December 20, 2016 (UTC) EG Mind if I do a timeline and country pages for Europa Gloria, I got some ideas already on how some places are divided-(Mr.Orwell 06:21, February 6, 2017 (UTC)) Hallo Wanted to ask: how did you do the Paunanorian Articles Table? Gtacher1099 03:19, March 29, 2017 (UTC) Thing on the bottom, where are country articles list Gtacher1099 15:48, March 30, 2017 (UTC)